Legend of the twins
by Sandy and Katz
Summary: Katz and Destiny, the twins, loved by everyone. The ususal pretty blonde bluey gray eyes, the usual eh?!?!?! Well not really underneath the beauty there was a deep dark secret about to unfold..................................
1. Disclaimer junk

Disclaimer: Sandy and Katz would like to say that they do not own anything out of the Harry Potter books. They own Destiny, Katz, the plot and nothing else.  
Sandy: You hear that. NOTHING!!!!!!!!!  
Katz: Calm down. Anyway wh aren't you in here.  
Sandy: I am still working on Sandy. I can't be in two places at once. I'd better go now. ::door slams::  
Katz: Read on, my fellow reader. Read on. Luv y'all!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: New lives?

Katz and Destiny, the twins, loved by everyone. The ususal pretty blonde bluey gray eyes, the usual eh?!?!?! Well not really underneath the beauty there was a deep dark secret about to unfold..................................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
It all began on their holiday to spain.  
They were in Salo, on the coast of spain where they were on a beach, and as usual, Katz was sunbathing and as usual Destiny was building sandcastles but this one was different it was a skull and cross bones. Her speciality anything with bones or skulls.  
Katz opened one eye and had a look down the beach. Normal poeple doing normal things 'boring' she thought to herself she hated them normal is boring. (thats why she loved her sis so much)  
As she was about to go back to sleep she spotted a blonde haired boy in dark green swim shorts. She shot up and tapped destiny on the head,  
''Oi, look down there fit shorts at three o clock!'' Destiny looked down to where katz was pointing "Thats it get some nice boys out, theres not enough."   
"Oooohh nice could be bet......" She stopped short as she saw a dark haired boy appeared behind him  
"Now thats fit for you." Just as she was staring a ball hit her in the face  
"Hey watch it you B**!"  
"Sorry im sooo sorry."  
"Oh thats ok" Katz was always forgiving to nice looking boys.  
"I'm Draco -hes Harry! you are??"  
"EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!" Draco looked at her.  
"Yes???"   
"Is that it? You've just HIT me in the face with the ball and all you can do is hit on my sister" Destiny was going red in the face and its not good to get her angry on the best of days!!  
"Calm down D. did it hurt??"  
"YES IT DID!"  
"I said I was sorry."  
"Maybe you too should calm down." Harry said standing in between them.  
"Maybe if she wasn't so rude. Stupid cow"  
"Hey I'm not a cow I happen to be a human being."  
"And a wierd one at that." He finished.  
"Viva la bohieme. By the way my name is Destiny Sandra Magenta Christian Christine Anastacia Hermione Samantha Virginia Kirsty Thompson. Theres more but I doubt you want to here it."  
"Okaay!!!!!!!" Draco casts a look at Katz.  
"Just Katz, well Katastrophe Morgan Emma Thompson"  
"Ok sorry to interupt, but I have to say this before I lose confidence." Harry said.  
"Go on then spit it out," Destiny spat.  
"WillyougooutwithmeDestiny??" He asked her.  
"Ya what say it in english love," Katz teases.   
"Yes of course i will." Destiny answered.  
"What about me Draco will ya???" Katz looked hopeful.  
Draco just walked up to her and kissed her.  
"Hows that for an answer??" Draco said smiling.  
"I'm not quite sure do it again and ill see if i can tell." She dragged him towards her.  
"Get a room!! Its disgusting!!"Destiny shouted.  
* *  
For the rest of that day they had fun, played games in the arcade, eating ice creams, just fun, until,   
"I s'pose we'll see you at Hogwarts then?!?!" Harry said.   
"ya what??" Destiny said looked very confused.  
"At school.you know? Well should after all you are the famous twins?!?!!!!!!"  
"We didnt kill any one did we??" Destiny asked.  
"No way where did you get that from??" Harry laughed.  
"Well in forth grade i was accused of killing the school hamster. Then the year after we had an iguana and i set it free 'cause it asked me too!! That might sound a bit wierd but then they found it dead on the carpark and who got dunn?? ME!!!"   
"Oh yeah I remember that! They said it was your dress sence and your attitude!!!"  
" Hey i like my sence of style."  
"Didnt say you didnt.! Anyway what are we famous for then??"  
"If you dont know then we're not the ones to tell you Dumbledore will do."  
"Ok then when can we see him???!!?"  
"At Hogwarts! Well we'll see you there then." They kissed us goodbye and left to their hotel rooms. 


End file.
